Father's Day
by Neongene
Summary: The upcoming hallmark holiday is depressing Ash to no ends. Until he finds a hidden letter that was addressed to Prof Oak may very well change his life. An Eldershipping fic challenged to me by Latonya Wright. It also contains AAMR, it’s the best of b


Fathers day

Fathers day

Dedicated to A*mon, Misty Blue and Latonya Wright

It is the day he dreads every year. The day he hates, loathes, can't stand.It mocks him, reminds him of what he struggles to forget.He is a bastard…..a fatherless child.He doesn't know if he had a father, or if he was an accident.Such a harsh way put it.His mother would never talk about his father, it must be to painful for her.He always never brought it up knowing it might hurt his mom.He continued on with his life and usually never thought about it.But with that horrible day growing ever so closer, he couldn't help but ask that ever daunting question, who?Who his is father…did it matter?Whether he be biological or not, he needed a father.Someone to show him the ropes of manhood.His mom could not do this, how could she know what he was going through?He was the orange league champ at age 12, He was the Johto champion at age 14, Indigo champion at age 16, dozens of pokemon to train.This would be too much for such a young kid.

But what made it even more complicated is that he now had a serious relationship and he was only 17.He had no idea how to have a girlfriend.He needed the advice of a man who had been through love and could lead him though it.He loved Misty of course, this he had no doubt in his mind.But to him, besides pokemon, women where the most puzzling thing in the universe.He lay on the couch, Misty sleeping peacefully in his arms.For the past 4 days, Ash had been sleeping, wide awake.His mind jumped from his father, to Misty, to his mother.His brain never took a rest, therefore his body couldn't.He looked down to where his love lay in his arms.She was so cute.After his win at the Johto league they confessed their love for each other at a celebratory party.For the past 7 months, they traveled back with Brock and arrived back at Pallet with open arms.After a month of spending time in pallet, Brock left to return to his brothers, sisters and his father.His…..father…..Brock had been without his father for most of his childhood.And mostly thanks to Ash, he was briefly reunited.

But before Brock left, they all promised to get back together and travel to the indigo league once again.It would be 2 months before they would set out again.Misty, having fallen head over heels in love with Ash, moved into his house and decided not to return to the Cerulean gym, where her ego trippin' sisters ruled.

They were blissful as they waited out the spring taking long walks and having pokemon battles.Though Misty, was an excellent trainer, it was always hard for her pokemon to defeat Ash's.But through learning Ash would sometimes let Misty win so that he could get a consolation prize in the form of a kiss.Whenever Misty was angry, Ash wasn't getting any, that's how it worked.And he learned to accept it, over great lengths of time.

2 days prior, they had a little talk about the upcoming Fathers day.Misty although was slightly depressed that she couldn't see her father.When she was a little girl her parents split in search of fulfilling their dreams.She had never heard or seen from them since.But she wasn't alone, she did have her sisters, no matter how annoying they could be.Her sisters could guide her, but Ash's mother could not.In a sense he was surrounded by estrogen.The closest he ever had to a father figure was Brock, or possibly even Prof. Oak.

His thoughts were disrupted as Misty slightly stirred in his arms.She slowly turned her head up to Ash and squinted to keep the piercing light from burning her sleepy eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Ash stroked her hair and shrugged."Just thinking about stuff….."

Misty rubbed her cheek against Ash's chest as she tried to get comfortable on the small couch."your thinking about Fathers day again, aren't you."

Ash's silence told her the answer. She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around him."Ashy, it's just a stupid hallmark holiday, it doesn't really mean anything does it"

Ash shook his head and continued to stroke Misty's soft, red hair."I know that Mist, I'll be fine, go back to…."Before he could finish the sentence, Misty slipped off to sleep.

"rmph, she makes it look so easy…"

He pulled her close and breathed in her sent."….where….. are you dad…."

****************

Ash and Misty were sitting in the living room watching 'pokemon talk' when Delia walked in.

"Ash honey will you fetch the extra chairs from the attic?We're going to have company tonight for dinner."

Ash narrowed his eyes enquiringly."who Mom?"

"Why Professor Oak of course!"

Ash jumped off the couch."Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I wanted it to be surprise honey, so get your butt up to the attic before he gets here"

Ash turned to Misty who was lying peacefully on the couch holding Pikachu."Wanna help me?"

"oh, I'm sure you can handle it sweetie." She said keeping her eyes glued to the TV.

Delia clasped her hands together."You two are so adorable!Ash those chairs won't move themselves."

Ash sweatdropped."….yes mom"

Ash carefully positioned a chair underneath the attic ceiling door.He climbed up and stretched to reach the dangling string.After a few bungled attempts he grabbed the string and pulled down the retractable staircase.

Their attic was very dusty and poorly lit.As he stumbled around for the light switch he accidentally knock over a pile of boxes.He cringed as he heard many things topple out.

"great, another mess to clean up."He finally located the light and switched them on.The overhead lamps flickered and came to life.He turned his attention to the overturned boxes.Old photo albums and bundles of newspaper clippings were scattered across the attic floor.He quickly picked up the rubble and diligently placed them back in the cardboard boxes.He found that a few pictures had fell out of the albums.He was surprised to see that most of them were of her mother.She was very young and had her hair in two pigtails.He picked up a framed picture and was surprised to see her mother and a very young professor Oak in the shot.His hair was a dull brown, he had a strong build that was covered by his trademark lab coat.The two of them were standing in front of Prof. Oak's lab.But what surprised Ash was that he had his arm over Delia's shoulder.He smiled at how nice they looked together.But he quickly dismissed it and reached over to place the frame in the box.But to much dust had collected in his nose as he violently sneezed.As he went to cover his mouth, he sent the picture frame flying.He gasped as he heard glass shattering against the hardwood floor.Ash sighed and crawled over to the second mess he had made in the last minute.The frame was fine but the glass was unusable. But since the picture was still fine, he thought, no harm no foul.As he picked up the shards of glass, he saw something sticking out from inside the velvet lining of the picture frame. Since curiosity always over came him before, he quickly removed the lining and found a folded piece of paper inside.As he drew it out he noticed it was quite old and withered.He opened it to see very delicate handwriting covering the ageing paper. His eyes trailed to the bottom of the page where he found his mothers signature. The date at the corner of the letter said it was written on October 3, 2012.After straining to do the numbers in his head, he eventually found that this letter was over 16 years old, and written the day before his birth.What he saw next was more then a little surprising.It was addressed to none other than Prof. Oak of all people.He always new reading peoples belongings was wrong, but who would care if he read a forgotten letter.As he skimmed the first few lines he quickly discovered that this letter would change his life as he knew it.

"what in the…

**** 

"Hell-o Ash! Good to see you."

Prof Oak took off his sandals and walked into the living room.He didn't even notice the dazed look on the young pokemon trainer's face.Mr. Mime walked in and graciously took the Professors lab coat, of course to Samuels point of view, Mimey forcefully ripped the coat off his shoulders."thanks….I think"He looked about the room and eyed the sofa.He walked over, put his hands on his knees to brace himself and bent down.His knees where like rice krispies, they snapped, crackled and popped.He winced and dropped down into the cushions with a large groan.

Ash silently entered the room and took a seat in the easy chair across from the Professor.He sat there, quiet and still.His eyes fixed on the professor, never blinking.Professor finally met the young boys gaze.He weakly smiled and nodded at ash.He opened his mouth to try to talk but the art of conversation was lacking in the Professors repertoire.He couldn't think of a thing to say, not with him staring at him like that.

"so……. how's things?" he finally managed to say.

But it seemed useless; Ash continued to stare down Prof. Oak.He was starting to get uncomfortable and began circling his eyes around the room to try and get his attention of the penetrating stare of Ash.

Moments later they both heard the sound of Delia's voice emanate from the kitchen.

"oh, professor please make yourself at home.Dinner will be ready in a few moments. ASH! Set the table!" 

Ash finally snapped out of his trance and walked into the dinning room, not before looking back at the confused Professor.So many things were going through Ash's head that setting the table was the furthest thing from his mind.So much in fact that he 

accidentally put out bowls instead of plates."um….okay Ash its not that big a deal."

"Ash?"

"WAAA!!" He spun around to see Misty in the doorway holding a tray of buns.She saw the poorly set table and glared at Ash. "you know, we only asked you to do one thing and you couldn't do it."

Ash quickly ran over and grabbed Misty by the wrist and dragged her into the hallway.Misty yelped and almost dropped the dinner rolls.Misty ripped her arm from his grip."Hey! What's wrong with you!"He quickly reached into his pants pocket and unfolded the letter."Look at this Misty!"

She took the paper from him and glanced at it."yeah so?"

"…..you have to keep reading."

"Shut up……….let's see here…._Dear Samuel, I am writing to you today because I need to tell you something that has been inside me for to long.This may be a shock, but I have had feelings for you for since I was a school girl.I looked up to you for the longest time.I know you are older than me, by 11 years.But that hasn't stopped my love for you.It is times such as these that I must look past the age and look at the person inside.And I have fallen madly in love with that person.As I write this in the hospital about to give birth to my son, I can't help but feel that after I have this baby, no man will want me.This is understandable and I am prepared to love this child and see it has a good life, but without a father it may prove difficult.I'm writing this letter to say even though it may be to late for us I would love for you to be the father figure in my sons life.This is my only wish.Your dear friend, Delia……….._"

Misty was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was reading.She read it again just to make sure she wasn't mistaken."your mom…..and the professor…."

Ash slid his back down the wall and sank into the floor, hugging his knees."what's so weird about this whole thing is that my mom knew what I am going through even before I was born.She knows I need a father, but it sounds like because of me, that won't happen……..is it my fault?"

Misty folded the letter and sat down next to Ash."Don't say that Ash, it's nobody's fault."

"…….it seems that letter was never sent…..the envelope still had the stamp on it."

"where did you find it?"

"up in the attic, I broke a picture frame and this letter was inside it."

There was an odd silence, as neither of them knew what to do or say, this was a surprising turn of events.But the silence was shattered as they heard Delia call sweetly from the dinning room."Ash! Misty! Time for supper!"

At first Ash was glued to the floor but after some coaxing from Misty she was able to get him up.The last thing Ash wanted right now was to face his mom, it was just to weird.

To look upon the women who had written those words about the Professor.Ash had never even thought about his mom and the Professor being more then just neighbors.Could it still be true after all these years that Delia still cared for Prof. Oak?Ash and Misty entered the dining room just as Prof Oak was sitting down.

"Ahhh Delia everything smells wonderful!" 

Delia set down the last of the food and took a seat across from Prof. Oak."why thank you Professor!"

They all clasped their hands and bowed their heads.

"Itadakimasu!" They all shouted, and soon after started shoveling food onto their plates.Ash on the other hand nibbled on a celery stick as he watched Prof. Oak and his mom chat away and laugh at each other's stories.He had remained pretty quiet as the initial shock was still setting in.But he couldn't help but smile when he saw the two of them so happy in each others company.He usually never saw his mom like this. But now that he thought about it, his mother was always this bubbly whenever Prof. Oak was around.And Prof. Oak was just as light-footed around Delia.He was blind to see it before but now his eyes were open.It was blatantly obvious that Delia and Samuel had a thing for each other.And it was also clear that they needed help.

Ash shoved his food down his throat and polished off his glass of milk.Stifling a burp he jumped up."may I be excused for a minute?"Delia nodded as she continued to talk with Prof. Oak."okay dear, whatever."

He quickly ran out of the room, not before signaling Misty to follow him.She followed Ash into his room and closed the door.Ash paced around the room for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts.

"did you see those to?!"

Misty walked over to the bed."I've never noticed it before but they were totally flirting!"

Ash scoffed. "But my mom doesn't flirt!"

"She's a women ain't she!"

"no, she's my mom!"

"don't be stupid."

Ash fell back into his desk chair."….in all my life, my mom has never brought another guy home, or gone out on a date or anything.She spends all day cleaning with Mimey. That can't be healthy."

"I know what you mean, she is a women, and has needs."

Ash held up his hands. "please don't talk about my mothers _needs _like that, its gross."

"it is not gross!"

"when its your mother it is." He stated

"look what are we gonna do about them?"

"……….All I want is my mom to be happy….and it looks like Prof. Oak wants to make my mom happy…….so add the two together and we have one happy couple."

"oh yeah? How do we get them together?"

Ash flipped his hat around."all we need is a little romance in the air, and they'll be confessing in no time!"

"your so sure of yourself."

"it worked for me and you didn't it?"

"we took a walk in a park!"

"that's all it took!"

"your right, it gave you the chance to work up some nerve." Misty stated

"me! you must be mistaken, I was fine, you were the nervous one."

"it doesn't matter about us! What about your mom and Prof. Oak."

They both thought a minute then looked at each other.Ash grabbed Misty's hand.

"we're going to have to reenact our night of confession, we've got to help them!"

********** 

Ash peeked his head around the corner, making sure the coast was clear he signaled Misty to run the basement to get the necessary items.After a few minutes she emerged carry a huge duffel bag.She sneaked out the door and ran towards the park.After a few minutes she rushed back into the house and joined Ash at the table.Both Delia and Samuel were oblivious to their presence.Ash watched intently as they continued to talk about every little thing imaginable.He leaned over and looked out the patio door.The night was quickly coming upon them and soon his plan would come into play.The clock on the kitchen wall soon chimed noting that it was 9:00.Outside their was a perfect clear night, stars dotting the sky and a cool breeze. 

Ash cleared his voice to get the attention of his mom and Prof. Oak."Its such a nice night out, how about we go for a walk?"

Delia clasped her hands."that's a wonderful idea! Are you coming professor?"

"of course, where to?"

Misty raised her hand."what about the park, it should be lovely this time of night."

They all nodded their heads and left the kitchen as Mimey began to clear away the dishes.Pikachu came stumbling out of Ash's room after just waking from its nap.Ash quickly scooped him up and began whispering in his ear.Its ears perked up as a grin crept across its face.Soon Delia, Samuel and Misty were waiting by the door.He quickly joined them and left the house.Things were going almost to perfectly, they were both together and the evening atmosphere was even more beautiful then he could of hoped.As they walked closer to the park he went over in his head the many tasks he had to perform in order to make this night successful.

When they finally got to the entrance of the park it was time for Pikachu to do its thing.Just like he planned and almost on cue Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the woods.Only stopping to turn around to taunt Ash."Pika! Pi pi chu"

Ash flipped his hat around."you wanna play tag eh? Alright then!" He ran into the forest and was closely followed by Misty who waved at Delia."you guys go on without us, we'll meet ya in the park!" with that she disappeared into the thicket.

Samuel and Delia thought nothing of it as they entered the Pallet Park entrance.Prof. Oak looked over to see Delia shivering slightly.He quickly took off his lab coat and draped it over her shoulders.She was surprised to feel Oaks hand on her.She smiled sweetly and wrapped the coat around her tiny frame.They walked in silence as they took in the beautiful scenery.

***********

"you got batteries for that right?" Ash whispered.

Misty rummaged through the duffel bag."yeah, it takes AA's doesn't it?"

"yeah, I have the CD, did you get those roman candles from the basement?"

"yeah, there are tons of them.Did you get the camera?"

Ash patted his jacket pocket."right here, okay they should be coming up to the pond soon."

Both of them were hunkered down in a ditch in the forest.They wore black clothing and hard charcoal smudged on their faces, as hopes to not be seen.They moved like clock work.Running around the park to set up their different stations.Ash checked and double-checked their equipment.He was going to make sure that his mom and Prof. Oak would never forget this night.Pikachu, who was also covered in charcoal, crouched on a tree branch to watch for sings of Delia and Samuel. 

After they had made sure everything was set up they lay down in a poorly crafted duck blind.Minutes passed but suddenly Ash could see the white reflection of the Professors lab coat, only it was on his mother.They walked right up to the small pond that lay right in the middle of Pallet Park.The park was densely covered with trees and shrubs, it was the perfect camouflage for what they were about to do.Delia and Samuel sat down on a nearby park bench to rest their feet.They instantly struck up a conversation.

Misty quickly scooted out of their hiding place and made her way through the forest.It took only minutes to circle around the small pond to her post.Very carefully, she sat the roman candles up and made sure they weren't going to set any trees on fire.She dug into her pocket and pulled out a butane lighter.She kneeled down and waited for the signal.

Ash climbed up a tree, and very carefully moved as close as possible to the edge without falling off.He licked his lips and brought his hands to his mouth.When he saw that Delia and Oak were looking at the sky, Ash did his impressive Pidgy call. "_PIIGRRRR…PIIRRGRR!"_

After hearing the signal Misty flicked the lighter and lit the tangled mess of flints.She bolted behind a tree and saw the flames burn closer and closer to the fireworks.And suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light the roman candles spewed out dozens of multicolored embers into the sky.

Delia was the first to notice the explosion of color and happily clapped as she watched the spectacle unfolding.When she turned to Samuel she noticed that he was not looking at the fireworks but at her.She couldn't help but bring a hand to her cheek when she felt herself blush.

Ash placed his CD into the stereo they had brought.He cranked the volume all the way up and hit play.He pushed the speakers as close to the pair as possible and sank back into the blind.

*

This time it was Professor Oak that heard the music first.He whipped his head around to figure out were it was coming from.But it was impossible to tell.

"what's is that?" He asked

Delia started tapping her foot on the path as she listened to the guitar intro.

"oh! I think I've heard this song before…..it must be coming from a house nearby"

Samuel got up and reach out his hand."…would you like to dance?" 

"I would love to…"

*

Somewhere there's speaking   
It's already coming in   
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind   
You never could get it   
Unless you were fed it   
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks   
Past the places where you used to learn   
You howl and listen   
Listen and wait for the   
Echoes of angels who won't return

_*_

All eyes were on them as they swayed to the music and let their feet guide them along the path.Delia gave Samuel her warmest smile that almost melted his heart.He too felt a surge of blood rush to his head. He dismissed it and continued to dance.

*

He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why………

_*_

Delia locked eyes with Samuel.

_*and he means nothing to you and you don't know why……"_

The words echoed in her mind, and awoke emotions she had only felt years ago.Here before was a handsome, kindhearted man.And only now did her feelings begin to stir inside her

*

_You're waiting for someone   
To put you together   
You're waiting for someone to push you away   
There's always another wound to discover   
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

*

As Samuel began stare into her eyes, he couldn't help but get lost in their beauty.Here in his arms was the most sweet and caring women he had ever known.Even more then his first wife, Ellen.Their marriage did not last, they had a child, and that child gave him a grandchild.They more he thought about it, the older he felt.It had been 20 years since his wife left him.In that time he had never loved another.

*

_But you'll just sit tight   
And watch it unwind   
It's only what you're asking for   
And you'll be just fine   
With all of your time   
It's only what you're waiting for….._

_*_

The roman candles were still firing into the sky when Misty worked her way back to Ash.She silently slipped down next to Ash and peeked out the blind.She smiled as she saw the two of them dancing ever so closer to one another as the song played.Their eyes were locked on each other, never wanting to look away."their so cute…I think its working."

Ash wrapped his arm around her."we did good.It reminds me when we confessed out love."

Misty laughed. "Strange I don't remember there being any roman candles or music, and I don't recall there being two teenagers hiding in the forest wearing dark clothes and charcoal on their face, when we confessed _our_ love."

"………shut up."

Misty stifled a giggle as she continued to watch Delia and Prof. Oak.  
*

She's everything you want   
She's everything you need   
She's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
She says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But she means nothing to you   
And you don't know why……

*

Delia could feel the blood flush to her cheeks, the cool night air was no relief from the burning skin.Her throat tightened and her palms become dewy with sweat.Samuel noticed this and blushed as well.Their steps became shorter as all attention was put on each other, instead of dancing.

*

_But you'll just sit tight   
And watch it unwind   
It's only what you're asking for   
And you'll be just fine   
With all of your time   
It's only what you're waiting for………._

_*_

As the fireworks burnt out the moon peaked out over the trees and hit the pond water.It began to sparkle and glisten like diamonds and it illuminated the surrounding trees and flowers.The two adults stopped dancing and gazed into each others eyes.

*

_Out of the island   
Into the highway   
Past the places where you might have turned   
You never did notice   
But you still hide away   
The anger of angels who won't return_

*

Delia turned away from Samuel as she felt her past emotions catch up with her, feelings she had not felt in years, feelings she had kept well hidden…until now.She gasped as she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder."……Delia……I…."He gently pulled her toward her.Their eyes were shimmering like the water, there hearts beating like the wings of a Pidgy.They had covered their feelings for so long, and each of them knew this.

*

_I am everything you want   
I am everything you need   
I am everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
I say all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why   
And I don't know why   
Why   
I don't know_

_*_

Ash looked on in shock as they saw them inch closer and closer to each other.Time stood still as he saw them kiss.Their arms entangling around their bodies as their lips pressed together.Ash thought he was gonna be sick."blah…" Misty poked him in the ribs. "aren't you happy that they're kissing? That means our plan worked! Your mom and Prof. Oak are a couple!"

"Yeah I know, but it still weird to see my mom kiss someone."

"you are such a guy its not funny."

"……..uh….thanks?"

"just come here." She reached out, grabbed him by his collar and kissed him deeply.Pikachu turned away from them to watch Delia and Samuel sit on the park bench.It could see them talking and kiss every once in awhile.Truly they had found each other, they had succumb to their feelings and confessed their love.The weight on Delia's heart had been lifted and had been united with her deepest desire.Little did she know she had here own son to thank.Little did she think that Ash knew what she was going through, being a single mother was so hard for her.But that could all be thrown away, she now had what she strived for so long.She had a relationship.

*

Misty and Ash wiped their faces and changed their clothes.The ran hand in hand to the entrance to await the arrival of the new couple.After 10 minutes they saw them emerge from the forest.Ash excitedly ran up. "hey mom!" He quickly remembered that he was supposedly chasing Pikachu when this all happened. "…….did you guys have a nice walk?"

Delia was glowing, she nodded and wrapped her arm around Samuels."Ash, honey you just head on home, the Professor and I want to walk just a bit longer."

Ash nodded and grinned ear to ear.He ran back to Misty who was giggiling loudly.Ash couldn't hold back as he began laughing as they all headed for home.Home, it had a whole new meaning for Ash.Could he have the family he always dreamed of?Misty suddenly stopped walking and turned to Ash."Ash?"

"yeah hon?"

"what you did was really great."

"thanks………and if you ever tell her, your dead."

Misty laughed. "ya big silly…….you know I love you right?"

"yeah Misty, I know…..I love you to."

They shared another passionate kiss.Misty wrapped her hands around his neck."watching those two, kinda makes me wonder were we'll end up in a few years."

"I have a vague idea."

***************4 years later*************

Ash fiddled with his cummerbund as Prof. Oak walked in the room.He was wearing a tux and wore the most polished shoes in the world, up could literally see him coming from a mile away just from the shine coming off those leathers.He walked up next to Ash who was now putting his pokemon league hat on.Samuel shook his head."you have to wear that thing?" 

"well I am the reigning Pokemon Master."

"just this once, could you leave it behind?I don't think Misty will be to appreciative "

"…..ooh, alright."

Ash clipped on his cufflinks and inspected himself in the large mirror."not to shabby….well...today's the big day."

"it sure is, are you ready?" Prof Oak asked.

"you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Its been a long road, but we're here now."

Prof. Oak was caught off guard as Ash put him in a huge bear hug."I just wanted you to know that I have always thought you as the father I never had."

"Ash I…." Prof Oak was at a loss for words.

"…well we don't want to keep her waiting."

"no…..we don't"

They both exited the room and headed for the chapel entrance.They was a huge crowd gathered to see the big event.There were all the gym trainers, friends and family.Gary was in the crowd, as well as Professor Ivy, and a very traumatized Brock for having to sit next to her.The church was beautifully decorated with streamers and crape paper.He and Prof. Oak took their respective spots at the alter.Ash leaned in to see down the long isle.The pastor walked up to him."you have the ring?" 

Ash reached into his pocket."right here."

Their attention was quickly drawn to sound of organ music as the doors were opened.He watched as the wedding procession slowly walked down the isle.He blush when he saw Misty in her beautiful….bridesmaid gown.He suddenly felt Prof. Oak poke him in the back."um Ash….your in my spot." Ash went beat red from embarrassment.He quickly switched spots just in time to hear the music switching to 'here comes the bride'.Everyone stood up to see Delia walk down in her flowing white wedding dress.There was a hum in the air as the shutters of cameras snapped as many shots of the beautiful bride.Prof. Oak could feel his palm get sweaty as she made the last few steps up to the alter.The pastor opened his bible and told the congregation to be seated.

As the ceremony began Ash couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride as he watch his mother, who he cared for deeply marry the man she loved.For the past 4 years, Delia and Samuel grew closer then thought possible.They shared one love, one brain and one heart.They had truly found each other.His train of thought was interrupted as he heard the pastor ask for the ring.He gave it to Prof. Oak and stepped back.He looked at Misty who was playing with her engagement ring.He had proposed just months ago and was looking forward to spending his life and possibly even having a family of his own with Misty.It will take him some time to stop calling him Professor Oak, for now he was Dad, or Daddy or Pop, or even 'my old man'.But what was most important, he had a father.Of course he had always looked up to Samuel, he had never dreamed that the worlds leading expert of pokemon research would one day become family.Family…..it had such a deep meaning for him now.Although, when it was just him and his mother, he still considered it a family.Because this was not just for him, out of all the things he has missed for not having a father, makes up for the fact that his mother was finally, truly happy.And that was even more important then all the badges or pokemon in the world.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…...you may kiss the bride."

*****the end?*******

**Author notes:** I'M DONE! I started this project in early September and I'm now just getting it done.Well this was my first crack at an eldershipping fic, the challenge was laid down to me by the voice of eldershipping, Latonya Wright.I also threw in some Ash and Misty romance so you would get the best of both worlds.I hoped I tricked ya in the ending thinking that it was Ash and Misty getting married.If you didn't catch that then you're to smart for me.After all this was an eldershipping fic so I had to get them married in the end! This fic is also dedicated to A*mon and ~*~Misty Blue~*~.They were the ones who would ride my ass to get this fic done and who are also eldershipping fans.Well part 7 of 'Between a Rock and a Hard place' is due next week! 

-Neo-kun


End file.
